


hand on the back of my neck

by darcychick



Series: cool heart, and hands and aptitude [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is hanging around the reader more often than usual, could it be the discovery of the readers tongue piercing that caused this? Based on an imagine at: </p><p>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/120226015502/x</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand on the back of my neck

Lucifer had been hanging around a lot recently, you didn’t want to sound self-centered but you were pretty sure it was because of you. It happened a few weeks ago, in the library of the bunker. 

…

“How thoughtful, Sam and Dean leave you to do the dull work and go out cavorting in bars.” Lucifer drawled. You turned, not too surprised by the sudden appearance of another being in the room, it happened all the time, Castiel often appearing out of thin air. 

You were slightly surprised by the arrival of Satan in the library, who was currently leaning against a concrete pillar opposite your seat at the table. 

“Lucifer.” You acknowledged softly “What brings you here?” You put down the book you were reading, you wouldn’t be able to concentrate with the blond, blue-eyed angel opposite you anyway. 

“Just wanted to check on my favourite hunters and what do I find, Sam and Dean leave Y/N all alone.” He strolls forwards, footsteps loud in the quiet of the library. You watch him closely before deciding you have more important things to do. He’s smirking, isn’t he always?

“Mind if I carry on my research?” You ask, eye flitting nervously around the room, not because you thought he would hurt you. Lucifer had proved months ago when he first got out that he had no ill intentions and didn’t really have the juice to pull it off anyway. 

“Not at all.” He smiled benevolently, pulling out a chair and sprawling opposite you. You tried busying yourself with papers but you could feel him staring at you. It was difficult to concentrate, you could feel a hot flush working its way up your neck. Ugh great, like you need him to know about your little crush. 

You jerked abruptly as you felt long legs tangling with yours, hooking around your ankles under the table. Your knees hit the underside of the desk with a loud thump, eyes wide, you looked up at Lucifer in surprise. He looked back at you, a satisfied smile dangling off his lips.

“Jumpy tonight, aren’t we Y/N?” He murmured. You rolled your eyes and went back to the papers, certain he was trying to get to you. The problem was, he was succeeding. 

Twenty minutes later and you were still sitting across a table from Satan, you hadn’t got any further in your research either, which was kinda annoying but understandable considering the angel from your dreams (literally) was sitting across from you and occasionally sliding his feet along your legs for a reaction. 

It was getting on though, closer to one in the morning than midnight, you yawned widely, forgetting to cover your mouth in your exhaustion. 

Opposite you Lucifer straightened in his seat, staring at you intently, well, more intently. 

“What?” You asked, a minute later when he was still staring at you strangely. 

“That.” He reached across and with a single long finger pressed against your lips. 

“...My lips?” You asked confused “They were there half an hour ago last I checked.” 

He shook his head “No. Open.” You did so unquestioningly, then wondered why you did so easily, must be an archangel thing, persuasion. 

It clicked. 

“Oh. My tongue piercing?” You asked. You didn’t remember it was there sometimes, you unconsciously clicked it against your teeth a lot of the teeth to the annoyance of Dean. 

“Let me see,” Lucifer demanded. You frowned at him, not loving the idea of sitting with your tongue sticking out for however look it took for Satans’ curiosity to be satiated. 

“No. Why?” You asked, not so keen to do what he said this time. He stared at you, either still curious about the piercing or surprised that you would so bluntly tell him ‘no’. 

You were both silent for a moment, trying to stare the other down. 

“Fine.” He leant back in his chair, adopting the same lazy pose as before. “You’ll show me soon.” He stated, confident in his prediction. 

“Yeah whatever.” You muttered, going back to your determined ‘reading’ and definitely not watching him out of your peripheral. 

…

Weeks later and you hadn’t shown him your piercing properly, why would you? Plus you were enjoying the extra attention he was no giving you. 

Both Sam and Dean had noticed the more frequent visits made by Lucifer and questioned you, to which you replied you had no idea why, Satan was just being weird. This seemed to satisfy them and they didn’t ask him again. 

Lucifer usually tended to appear most when you were alone.

Like today. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, a rugaru, they had dealt with one before and knew how but weren’t too keen to meet with one of these creatures again. You had hung back on this hunt, you mainly did research for the boys, only occasionally joining them on hunts. There wasn’t much research to do for this case, you knew who it was, where they were, even better; they didn’t have a family they were endangering. 

After grabbing a sandwich for dinner, you headed to bed to read, there wasn’t anything better to do. Although you kept your phone on your nightstand, ready for any urgent calls from Sam or Dean. You were confident they could handle the rugaru without any mishap though. 

A chapter in and felt that shift of air that indicated an angel. You were certain it was Lucifer, Castiel would have more regard for your privacy, so you made a show of not looking up until you finished your paragraph. 

Putting the book down, you looked up. Lucifer was watching you again, chewing on his thumbnail. 

“Lucifer, this has seriously got to stop.” You admonished him, he was taking this piercing thing too far. 

He stalked forwards, sitting on the edge of your bed, “Then show me it,” 

“No.”  
You said firmly, intent on reading, you picked up your book. He grabbed it out of your hands and put it back down. You whined indignantly, trying not to show how his touch affected you, your heart racing at his proximity. 

“Why do you have it?” He asked. Okay, questions you could deal with. 

“I don’t know I was young, I liked the look of it, I just never took it out.” You replied, struggling to remember your teenage reasoning. 

“What purpose does it serve?” He asked, staring intently at your mouth, for a glimpse. 

You flushed at the first thought in your head, one guy had particularly liked the feel of the metal during a blowjob. You grew adept at pleasuring him with the piercing, and you hadn’t had any complaints so far. 

He was smirking at you. “Oh really?” He grinned like the cat that got the cream. Damn archangels mind-reading powers! 

“Get out of my head!” You screeched, embarrassed. He laughed quietly at your distress. 

“So that’s why you really got it?” He asked, still smirking irritatingly at you. 

“No! I just…- It was-- I found out about that a few years after I got it.” You muttered, embarrassed having to explain this. 

He shifted forwards on your bed, looming over you, You stared back, determined not to be cowed. 

“How about you let me see it now?” He asked, voice seductive and lulling. It was tempting really until you thought of something better. You were certain he knew of your crush, how could he not, it was so obvious and he could read minds. So you one-upped just showing him. 

Leaning forwards, you kissed him before he knew what was going on. He stiffened but lifted a hand to your hair, tangling his fingers. You took that as a go ahead and deepened the kiss, coaxing his lips open with yours. His kiss felt strange, not cold enough to be repellant but like he’d been eating icecream, cool to the touch of your warm tongue. Quick flicks of your tongue along his, encouraging him to explore, you started when you felt the fork of his tongue against yours. He was bold with his tongue, scraping along your teeth until he reached your piercing. You rolled the ball along his tongue, the warm metal pressing languidly against him. 

You pulled back from the kiss, needing air. You panted lightly. Unbelieving that you had just kissed Lucifer, one of the first beings of the universe, Lightbringer. 

He stared at you. “That was unexpected.” He said after a moment, eyes dark and wanting. 

You couldn’t believe that you had momentarily shocked him into silence, twice in one lifetime. 

“Good or not?” You asked, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact, unsure if you had crossed a line. 

“Definitely good, pleasurable even.” You lifted your head, smiling. Biting your lip, you moved closer again, pressing your lips to his in a chaste kiss, before sliding off the bed. 

Kneeling in front of him, you raised your hands to the overshirt he was wearing, pushing it off your shoulders. He did nothing to stop you and watched you with dark eyes. 

The khaki overshirt fell to the bed, you didn’t stop there. You skimmed your hand under the forest green of his t-shirt, fingers skating over firm flesh, pulling the fabric up. Once you got the shirt off, you realised he was more muscular than you had originally thought, with well-developed arms and a strong chest, the only giveaway to the age of his vessel would be his tummy that had a delightful give to it. Smoothing your hand across his chest, fingers brushing across golden hair, you brought your lips to his stomach, pulling a gasp from him. Kissing down his navel, you pushed him back until his torso was lying across your bed, legs spread and feet firmly on the floor. 

He looked down at you, surprised but you just smiled at him. Intent on taking this slow and making it good. He was already breathless.

“You ever done this before?” You asked. 

He shook his head, “Not that much opportunity, locked in a cage for all eternity.” He said, aiming for sarcasm but coming off slightly hesitant. 

“You want me to stop?” you asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

“No, but I want to see you.” He breathed, fingers tangling in your hair, cool fingers firm on your scalp. 

You smile and drag your shirt off, not making a show of it, quickly flicking open your bra, revealing your soft breasts, nipples hard. He watches you hungrily. 

Reaching up to him you unbutton his jeans, kissing the soft, revealed skin, nipping at his hipbone. The drag of the zipper was loud in the quiet, along with the sharp intake of air that he didn’t really need. 

“Lift your hips.” You instructed, tapping a fingertip on his hipbone. He obeyed and you quickly pull the denim down his thighs. The fabric pooled at his ankles caught in his boots, which you left, they weren’t in your way anymore. 

He watched you, blond hair dishevelled, pupils wide and dark, lips parted. He wore boxer briefs, the stark black, almost disguising the bulge. You gently cupped him in your palm, surprised by how hot the flesh was, pulling down the boxers with your free hand, drawing a soft whine when the fabric scraped over the sensitive head. 

You watch the emotions play over his face, and licked your lip, before pressing a damp kiss to the underside of his cock, another, lips parted, sucking lightly, pressing your tongue, rolling the ball of the piercing along the length of him. 

He sucked in a breath, loud in the relative silence. You smirk and made your way to the swollen head, kitten licks before sucking the tip. He finally moaned, deep and encouraging. 

Pulling off and wetting your lips, you take the head back in your mouth, sucking lightly, wet and slick, loving the salty taste in your mouth. You sink your mouth further down, taking it slow, as far as you can go, before pulling off slowly, dragging your piercing back along his length, catching it under the sensitive head. A guttural groan making his pleasure evident.

You continue the slow drag and pull of your lips, a gentle pressure, cupping his balls gently, stroking his thighs, dragging your palm up his chest, ghosting over his nipples. Pressing your breasts against his cool legs, getting a close as possible. 

Tracing the piercing over every curve of his cock, gently before exerting more pressure from the ball on his cock, a long whine pulled from his throat at the extra pressure. You could feel him thicken slightly in your mouth, his hands were clenching in your hair, moans more frequent, more desperate. You look up at him, he is watching you with dark, blown eyes, frantic, reaching for release. His rigid cock coated in your saliva, glistening in the light, twitching slightly. 

You tongue his frenulum with the piercing, flicking lightly, and that’s all it takes. He groans deeply, hands tight in your hair, pleasurable. Hips jerking slightly, not enough to choke you. Hot cum spills into your mouth, salty and warm, you continue your soft strokes and gentle sucks to the tip, catching all he has to offer. When he stills you pull off and swallow, he watches you and moans, soft as a sigh at the sight. 

“That was… incredible.” He sighs, watching you stand, shirtless, in a pair of pyjama shorts, which you wriggle out of leaving you standing in a pair of panties before the true king of Hell. 

He tugs you forwards by your hips and kisses your stomach, evidently he was paying attention during your little session. He slips his long fingers under the edges of your panties, fingers pressing into your hips. Sliding down towards your ass, cupping it in his hands, pressing his fingers into your ass cheeks, kneading like a cat. 

He sucks a kiss onto you navel, before yanking you down onto his lap, kissing you hard, lips pressing roughly against your own, dragging, licking, biting. 

“I don’t know how to pleasure you like that.” He admits softly against your mouth. 

“It doesn’t matter, I can teach you another time.” You smile, slightly worried inside that this was a one-time thing. 

But he smiles softly at you. 

“Fine, and once I know how, I’ll make you come, over and over again.” He promises. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” You agree as you wrap your arms around his neck and fall backwards onto your bed with Satan.

**Author's Note:**

> First reader insert fic, let me know what you thought! xo


End file.
